


Placentophagy

by Xenagogy



Series: Silas Graham-Lecter [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Food, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Post-Mpreg, Self Cannibalism, Weirdness, slight crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/pseuds/Xenagogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is having a difficult time after giving birth to Hannibal Lecter's son. Hannibal makes Will some food.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where they eat Will's placenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placentophagy

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this request at the kink-meme: After the home birth of their child, Hannibal prepares his beloved Will a meal with the placenta. 
> 
> I really don't know what I wrote.

The delicious smell of Hannibal’s cooking wafted into the room, stimulating Will’s olfactory senses. It served as a pleasant distraction from the task at hand. Will was situated in the recliner, his navy flannel shirt unbuttoned and hanging limply off his shoulders. His swollen nipples ached as he attempted to feed his child. At 6 days old Silas Graham-Lecter caused his daddy a great deal of frustration as he struggled to properly latch on. Will stroked his baby’s cheek as he adjusted Silas’ position, remembering with annoyance how easy the nurse had made it seem in the hospital. 

In the kitchen Hannibal was placing the finishing touches on their meal as Vivaldi’s L’Estro Armonico played in the background. Satisfied with the presentation, Hannibal took the Poached-Egg salad and Apple Crostini, setting them on the table. 

Their new addition had turned the pair’s lives upside-down. Hannibal noticed his husband seemed to be having a particularly difficult time adjusting. It had been a difficult pregnancy. Will’s body was still very sore from the taxing experience of giving birth. The younger man had been showing signs of mild post-partum depression. While there was no doubt that Will loved his baby, he grew discouraged when he couldn’t feed Silas. Will had also become prone to mood swings and Hannibal only pretended he couldn’t hear the muffled cries of frustration that flowed from the nursery when Will got up in the night. 

Will’s appetite had also seemed to diminish after the arrival of Silas. Hannibal found this to be the most troubling of Will’s symptoms. But hopefully tonight that would change. Hannibal had arduously worked to prepare a delicious meal for his lover. Though a practiced chef, Hannibal had gone the extra length to prepare this meal. The protein had been especially thick and tough and extra precaution had gone into the cleaning and preparing of it.

This meal was especially important as the meat was particularly rare and a great delicacy. It had been known to help with post-partum recovery in that it contained oxytocin to ease pain and help keep depression at bay. It also contained high levels of prostaglandin, a hormone known to help shrink the uterus and stimulate milk flow. All of which would be a great help to Hannibal’s recovering husband.

 

Hannibal made his way to the living room. He was met with the sight of his exhausted husband frustratingly trying to feed the baby. Hannibal didn’t miss the chaffing slight bruising on Will’s dark nipples. 

 

“Let’s take a break, I’ve made us lunch” Hannibal announces as he strides over to his husband, lifting the newborn out of his arms. He does not wait for a reply as he carried the baby into the dining room while allowing Will privacy to get adjusted.

Will wanders into the dining room. The table is set for two. At each setting lies a plate of thinly slices of Baguette pieces topped with Crisp Green Apple slices under Caramelized Sweet Onions and a foreign meat. There is also a salad made of fresh greens topped with poached eggs, the salad also contained the same odd looking substance. Will has learned not to question the source of their meat. 

The younger man takes his place across from Hannibal who the baby balanced on his knee. Since giving birth Will has had a waning appetite but the food smelled divine. He places the napkin in his lap before tucking into his meal. They eat in relative silence.

Complementing flavors dance on his tongue. Warm egg yolk mixes with the cool crisp salad greens. Sweet caramelized onions blend with the tangy apple slices. The foreign protein has a texture similar to steak, though it is more grainy like Liver. It is definitely some type of red meat.

“Mmm, this is amazing, what is it?” Will eventually asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

Hannibal’s lips curl into a smile. He shifts the baby on his lap before he gives meets Will’s gaze.

“I have prepared a warm Poached-Egg Salad paired with a Caramelized Onion and Green Apple Crostini. Both are topped with Placenta.” He beams as if it were the most normal meal.

Will’s face blanches, his jaw slackens. He struggles to swallow the bite in his mouth. 

“Placenta?” Will is aware he’s dined on some questionable meals in his time with Hannibal, but this is too much.

“Yes, yours to be exact. It is becoming quite fashionable to prepare one’s placenta, though most commonly digested in the form of pills or smoothies. There is a wealth of literature on the benefits of Placentophagy.” Begins the doctor, “Studies have illustrated it can help facilitate post-partum recoveries. It has even been shown to increase milk production.”

Will remains silent as he attempts to process the information. He knows Hannibal can be unconventional but this is absurd.

“It is rather interesting to consider the very organ that served to nourish our child, providing him with life while he grew inside you now serves to nourish us. We have come full circle.” Continues an enthusiastic and unfazed Hannibal before bringing the fork to his lips, taking another bite.

“Yeah.” It is all Will can muster as he tries to take it all in.

In the end, Will realizes it was Hannibal’s twisted way of showing him that he cares. Hannibal enjoys gastronomy and wanted to share it with Will while also trying to help him recover. And ultimately, it is not the most twisted meal the two have shared.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this thank you!
> 
> Original prompt: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=647263#cmt647263


End file.
